Regrets Behind The Sacrifice
by D'psyChotic
Summary: Perang yang berhasil kau menangkan malah membuat hidupmu terpuruk. Tawaran menjadi Hokage pun malah kau tolak. Kini, penyelasan akan pengorbanan terus saja menghantui hidupmu sampai pertemuan yang mengejutkan itu berhasil mengembalikan senyumanmu yang sempat memudar. "Percayalah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."/One-shoot/CANON/Warning Inside/Dedicated for event NHTD #4/RnR?


_**A/N:**_

_**Konnichiwa, minna-san!**_** Ketemu lagi sama Cho, hehe. :D**

**Ini **_**fanfict**_** tentang NaruHina kedua Cho yang dipersembahkan untuk **_**event**_** NHTD ke-4. Oya, tentang **_**fanfict**_** NaruHina pertama Cho yang berjudul "Is That Wrong", makasih banyak, **_**lho**_**, ya, atas **_**reviews**_** kalian semua, Cho sangat senang. Tapi—ekhm—ba-banyak **_**readers**_** yang minta sekuel **_**ra-rated**_** M—uhuk—kan ya? Duuh, maaf banget, **_**lho**_**, ya, Cho nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan **_**readers**_**. #**_**bows **_

**Sekali lagi, mohon dimaafkan, ya! Tolong maklumi umur Cho yang masih dibawah umur ini. Orz.**

_**Yosh!**_** Maaf-maafannya(?) sudah sampai situ dulu, ya. Mendingan sekarang langsung ke cerita saja, **_**oke**_**?!**

_**Happy Reading~ I hope you guys like Cho's story!**_** :D**

_**Regret Behind The Sacrifice**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_A-akh!"_

_Suara samar-samar itu seketika membuatmu berhenti—kau hentikan serangan bertubi-tubimu pada sang raksasa _Juubi_ saat manik safirmu menangkap suatu pemandangan yang membuat tubuhmu seketika membeku. Kau bahkan tak hanya menghentikan gerakanmu, tapi kau juga terdiam membisu, mengabaikan semua musuh di sekelilingmu yang telah siap menerjang tubuhmu kapan saja kau lengah. Ya, kapan saja kau lengah, termasuk saat ini—_

_**BUAKH! BRU—K!**_

—_musuh berhasil melukaimu dan membuatmu terpental jauh. Namun sebagai gantinya, kau kembali bisa merebut perhatianmu pada sang penyerang yang sesaat lalu sempat melayang. Serangan musuh bahkan membawa seluruh mata menghadap ke arahmu—menyaksikan sang 'Anak Pembawa Kedaiman' terkapar tak berdaya di tanah._

"_Bangunlah, Uzumaki Naruto!" teriakan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru medan perang, bertujuan agar semua mata memandang ke arahnya, terutama kau yang menjadi sasarannya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lengah, _eh_, Naruto?" seringai licik pun terukir untuk mengejekmu di sana. "Oh, mungkin karena... gadis di tanganku ini, ya?" _

"_Na-Naruto-kun... _uhuk_...!"_

"_Hi-Hinata! Le-lepaskan... _ukh_!" Kau terus berusaha bangkit dengan menahan rasa sakit yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhmu. Sepertinya serangan _Juubi_ telah sukses mematahkan tulang-tulangmu. Namun demi gadis itu, kau terus berusaha untuk bangkit, kau tak mampu melihat gadis itu tersiksa lebih lama lagi di tangan musuh yang keji itu. "Lepaskan dia, brengsek!"gerammu marah saat kau sudah berhasil menegakkan tubuhmu kembali._

"_Cih, menyedihkan sekali," ejek pemuda Uchiha itu dari atas tubuh sang _Juubi_ yang membuat kadar kemarahanmu membubuh tinggi. "Jika kau ingin gadis ini kembali, aku mungkin akan mengembalikannya—_

_**JLEB! **_

—_di dalam _Mungen Tsukuyomi_."_

"_HINATAAAA!"_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Title**_**: Your **_**Regret Behind Her Sacrifice**_

_**Story**_**: D'psyChotic**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Typos?**__**OOC?**__**Alay?**_** Aneh? **_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**Summary: **__**Perang yang berhasil kau menangkan malah membuat hidupmu terpuruk. Tawaran menjadi Hokage pun malah kau tolak. Kini, penyelasan akan pengorbanan terus saja menghantui hidupmu sampai pertemuan yang mengejutkan itu berhasil mengembalikan senyumanmu yang sempat memudar. "Percayalah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."/One-shoot/CANON/Warning Inside/Dedicated to event NHTD #4/DLDR!/RnR?**_

"_Naruto-_kun_..."_

**DEG!**

Manik safirmu kini terjaga waspada, diikuti deru nafasmu yang memburu, dan keringat dingin pun membanjiri seluruh tubuh karamelmu. Kau terdiam kaku. Sepertinya kau baru saja bernostalgia dengan mimpi buruk akan peristiwa itu.

"Hinata..." gumammu lirih sembari menyembunyikan kembali manik safir di balik kelopak matamu. Kau mencoba menormalkan kembali syaraf-syarafmu yang tegang, membiarkan _oksigen_ bertukar dengan _karbon dioksida_—berulang kali, sampai kau merasa lebih tenang.

Namun sepertinya ketenangan sedang tak ingin bersahabat dengamu sejak mimpi buruk itu menerkam, yang mulai mengganggu tidurmu di setiap malam, yang selalu membuat hari-harimu tak tentram, dan yang lebih menghantui hidupmu, mimpi buruk itu menyisakan rasa sesal yang mendalam.

**CKREK!**

Kau kembali terjaga, manik safirmu menangkap sesosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sana. Kau hanya diam, menatap sosok wanita yang kian mendekat ke arahmu. Cahaya kehidupan pada manik safirmu bahkan telah meredup, tak ada senyuman, hanya tatapan kosong yang kau tunjukan.

"Ada perlu apa Tsunade-_baachan_ ke mari lagi?" tanyamu datar sembari melempar pandangan ke arah lain, berusaha menghilangkan kontak mata dengan sang _Godaime Hokage_ yang sudah berdiri tegak di sampingmu.

Sudah keseberapa kali kau mendengar helaan nafas seseorang di pagi hari ini, namun tetap sama, kau bahkan tak merespon mereka. Kau terus mempertahankan sifat pendiammu beberapa hari terakhir, ah bukan, tepatnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Naruto, kau..." kembali kau mendengar helaan nafas itu. "Hentikan semua ini, cukup sampai di sini, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Bentakkan sang _Godaime Hokage_ bahkan tak membuat ekspresimu berubah, kau terus saja memandang ke arah lain—mengabaikannya.

"Kau... mau sampai kapan lagi kau akan terus terpuruk dengan semua ini, _huh_? Semuanya telah terjadi, kau tak bisa menyangkalnya! Sekuat apapun kau menolak semua kenyataan ini, semua takkan bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Jadi tolong, bersikap lah dewa—"

"Hentikan..." kau potong ucapannya. "Kumohon, hentikan..." Matamu kini terpejam rapat, raut wajahmu memancarkan rasa sesal yang teramat dalam. Kau kembali bungkam, tak menyadari ada seseorang yang telah muak dengan sikapmu selama ini.

Helaan nafas itu kembali tertangkap oleh gendang telingamu, namun kau terus mengabaikan itu.

"Baik. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, Naruto! Aku, _sensei_-mu, bahkan teman-temanmu sekalipun sudah tak bisa menasehatimu, kita telah gagal." Andai saja kau buka matamu dan menatap sang _Hokage_ kala itu, kau pasti akan menemukan raut wajah kecewa di sana.

Hawa keberadaan seseorang di sekitarmu kini kian melenyap, berganti dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dari hadapanmu. Namun tetap saja, kau tak mau membuka matamu. Tapi sekali lagi, kau mendengar suara langkah itu berhenti.

"Aku harap kau memikirkan kembali apa yang kutawarkan padamu tempo hari, Naruto! Datanglah keruanganku lusa depan kalau kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu. Tapi jika kau tidak ke ruanganku pada saat itu, dengan terpaksa, jabatan _Rokudaime Hokage_ akan kupercayakan pada Hatake Kakashi."

Ancamannya kali ini membuat matamu sedikit terbuka, walaupun masih dengan ekspresi yang sama kau meresponnya.

"Hah, ternyata kau memang keras kepala juga, bocah! Tapi, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari ruangan ini, ada satu hal yang perlu kau tau." Keheningan menyelimutimu sesaat. "Jika saja Hinata melihatmu begini, aku bertaruh, dia pasti akan sangat kecewa dan juga sedih, bocah!"

**JEGREK!**

Kau kembali terpejam saat suara pintu yang tertutup itu sampai pada gendang telingamu. Namun pada detik berikutnya, kau kembali memamerkan sepasang manik safirmu pada langit-langit bangsal rumah sakit ini. Helaan nafas pun menyusul setelah itu.

"Hinata..." kembali kau gumamkan nama itu dalam intonasi yang lemah dan tak lupa pandangan sesal yang mendalam. Kau ubah posisi terlentangmu menjadi tengkurap, menyembunyikan seluruh wajahmu ke dalam bekapan bantal bersarung putih. Namun tak akan ada yang pernah mengira, bahwa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menyembunyikan air mata penyesalanmu yang kian mengalir deras seiring detik berganti.

Tak ada isakan yang lolos memang. Tapi, bisa ditebak, bahwa hatimu sedang menjerit penuh penyesalan sekarang.

.

"_Na-Naruto-_kun_..."_

_Bersamaan dengan suara lembut yang menyapamu, kau tolehkan kepalamu menghadap sang empu-nya suara. Kau terbengong sesaat sembari menggumamkan nama seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapanmu. Rona merah pada pipi putih itu pun tertangkap oleh manik safirmu, kemudian kau tersenyum lebar menyambutnya._

"_Ha-hai, Hinata!" balasmu dengan gugup yang sangat bukan ciri khas dirimu saat menyapa orang lain._

"E-etto_... Na-Naruto-_kun_, juga mau membeli bunga di toko Ino-_san_, ya?" _

_Ya, itu memang benar, kau sedang berencana membeli setangkai bunga di toko milik teman seangkatanmu, Ino. Namun, seketika kau memalingkan wajahmu yang tiba-tiba saja berhias dengan rona merah saat kau teringat kepada siapa bunga yang akan kau beli diberikan._

"_Na-Naruto-_kun_...?"_

"_E-eh... _na-nani_, Hinata?" sepertinya kesalah tingkahan tengah berpihak padamu kali ini, yang berdampak naiknya volume debaran jantung yang kian cepat itu. Pada akhirnya, kau hanya bisa tersenyum kiku' padanya, membuat gadis itu terkekeh pelan akan tingkah lakumu yang tak seperti biasa. _

"Um_, Hinata..." akhirnya kau mengajak gadis itu berbicara setelah cukup lama berdiri di depan toko Bunga Yamanaka, yang entah kenapa toko itu sangat sepi akan pengunjung yang bisanya berlalu lalang setiap menitnya. "Y-ya, aku memang sedang ingin membelikan bunga untuk seseorang."_

"_... 'se-seseorang' ... Naruto-_kun_...?"_

_Kau mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya. Seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di pikiranku. Rasanya, gadis itu sangat spesial untukku." Senyuman lebar pun kau luncurkan setelah kalimat itu kau lontarkan. Seperti dugaanmu, wajah putih Hinata kini dipenuhi dengan rona merah yang membara._

"_Se-sebenarnya... seseorang yang sangat spesial i-itu siapa, Na—_eh_, ma-maaf. Aku..."_

"_Ahahaha! Nggak papa, _kok_, Hinata!" Cengiran, tidak, itu lebih seperti seringai yang kau ukir di bibirmu. Sepertinya kesalah tingkahanmu telah lenyap bergantikan hasrat ingin menggoda yang muncul, bukan. "Kau... mau tau siapa, Hinata?"_

"_..._u-uhm_... si-siapa?" _

"_Tebak, dong! _Tehee_..." jawabmu sembari tersenyum lebar. _

"_Na-Naruto-_kun_..." _

_Entah ke mana perginya hasrat ingin menggoda di otakmu itu setelah melihat wajah gadis di hadapanmu yang kian memanas. Sepertinya kau sudah tidak tega lagi melihat gadis di hadapanmu ini menunggu-nunggu jawaban yang sangat dinanti-nantikannya. Jawaban yang bukan hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, namun jawaban sebenarnya yang benar-benar dinantikannya. _

_Dan bukankah ini waktu yang sangat tepat untukmu memberi sebuah jawaban singkat namun sangat berarti untuknya?_

"_Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Hinata." Raut wajah jahilmu telah berubah menjadi raut yang serius. Kini kau tatap manik lavender-nya dalam-dalam, membuat gadis di hadapanmu itu semakin salah tingkah tak karuan. Tekad di hatimu bahkan sudah kau bulatkan, kau ingin mengungkapkannya sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ya, sebelum semuanya tak bisa kau ungkapkan karena hidup sebagai seorang _shinobi_ itu penuh rintangan, yang entah kau tak tau hal apa yang akan menghadang. _

"_A-apa itu, Naruto-_kun_...?"_

_Debaran jantungmu kini sudah bagaikan bom waktu yang akan meledak saat manik lavender itu balas menatapmu. Kau tarik nafas dalam-dalam—lalu keluarkan, begitu lah seterusnya sampai rasa gugupmu sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Namun tetap saja, sebagaimana pun upayamu untuk benar-benar melenyapkan rasa gugupmu itu, rasa itu akan tetap bersamamu, sampai kau sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan gadis yang tengah merona di hadapanmu itu._

"_Ini... ini tentang—_

_**TUING**_

—_Ki-Kiba?! HAH?! Apa-apaan, _sih_, kau? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di belakang Hinata, _huh_?!" tanyamu kesal kepada seorang lelaki yang muncul tiba-tiba itu._

"_Ki-Kiba-_kun_..."_

"_Sejak kapan? Baru sekarang, _kok_. _Haah_, daritadi aku mencarimu, tau! Eh, ternyata sedang curi-curi kesempatan. Awas, _lho_, kalau Neji sampai tau kau berduaan dengan Hinata. Benar, _kan_, Akamaru?"_

"_Guk! Guk!"_

_Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu kesal. Rencanamu kali ini telah gagal total. "_Cih_, ada apa, _sih_, kau mencariku?" tanyamu masih dengan raut sebal._

"Ne_, lebih baik kau mendahulukan yang ini dulu, _deh_. Kakashi-_sensei_ mencarimu, ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya."_

"_Nggak bisa, ya, aku temui Kakashi-_sensei_ nanti? Kau lihat, _kan_, aku sedang ada perlu dengan Hinata!" katamu _to the point_ yang membuahkan rona merah semakin matang pada pipi gadis yang kau sebut namanya barusan. _

"_Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruhku untuk membawamu, se-ka-rang!" _

"_Ta-tapi..."_

"_Na-Naruto-_kun_... _daijobu_. Ka-kalau Naruto-_kun_ memang ada perlu de-denganku, masih ada hari lain, _kok_," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut ke padamu. _

"_Hi-Hinata, tidak bisa begitu—"_

"_Sudah, ayoooo! Hinata aja mau ngerti. Tingkahmu ini seperti nggak ada hari lain aja, _sih_, Naruto," potong Kiba sembari menyeret tubuhmu. Namun tetap saja, kau terus bersikukuh dengan keputusanmu, membuat seretan Kiba tak membuahkan hasil sedikit pun. "_Oi_, kau ini kenapa, _sih_?!"_

"_Su-sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_... mu-mungkin Kakashi-_sensei_ ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang lebih penting, _ne_, Kiba-_kun_?"_

"_Ya, ya, ya! Tidak begitu penting, _sih_, untukku, tapi aku rasa hal ini sangat penting untukmu, Naruto! Yah, karena ini menyangkut tentang..." Kiba terdiam sesaat sembari melirik ke arahmu yang sudah memunculkan raut penasaran. "...Sasuke."_

.

Rasa sesal dan sesak di hatimu kian bertambah besar saat kau mengingat saat itu. Seandainya saja kau tau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, kau pasti akan lebih memilih menghabiskan hari itu dengan Hinata daripada harus membahas misi tentang pengejaran Sasuke yang selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan yang memuakkan.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir di mana kau bisa melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata di desa, sebelum para Kage sepakat untuk menyembunyikanmu di Kirigakure karena Akatsuki mengincarmu kala itu. Yah, walaupun saat ini perang telah berakhir karena kau berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara, semua itu tidak lah berguna sama sekali tanpa gadis penyemangat sekaligus penolongmu di sisi.

Hinata telah pergi, tak akan pernah bisa kembali. Ya, kau tak akan pernah bisa melihat senyum manisnya, mendengar suara lembutnya, merasakan kehangatan genggaman tangannya, kau sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan semua itu.

Dan penyebab itu semua adalah,

Kau.

.

"_HINATAAAA!" teriakmu memecah keheningan malam saat kau menyaksikan dengan mata kepalamu sendiri ketika manusia laknat itu mencoba menghabisi nyawa seorang gadis yang kau sayang. _

"_Apa yang kau rasakan, _eh_, Naruto? Lihatlah, gadis di tanganku ini sudah tak berdaya lagi."_

"_Na-Naru..."_

"TEMEEE_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA?! LEPASKAN DIA, BRENGSEK!" bentakmu dengan tatapan benci yang sangat dalam kepada musuh. _

"Oh_, kau mau aku melepaskan gadis Hyuuga ini, _hm_? _Ah_, baiklah, dan pastikan kau menagkapnya, _oke_?" _

_Tatapan bencimu kini berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut ketika musuh benar-benar melepaskan tubuh Hinata dari ketinggian tubuh _Juubi_ itu. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, kau berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin sembari mengaktifkan suatu segel _jutsu_ agar bisa menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum mencapai tanah, yang akan dipastikan hancur jika kau tak bisa menangkapnya. Jarak masih sangat jauh dari tujuanmu. Tapi untungnya, kau sempat menandai segel pada tubuh Hinata saat tadi kau menggenggam erat tangannya. Dan—_

_**HAP**_

—_kau berhasil melayang di udara dengan _Hiraishin_-mu sebelum tubuh Hinata mencapai tanah, kemudian kau langsung memeluk tubuh di hadapanmu dengan erat. Tanpa basa-basi, kau posisikan punggungmu untuk menjadi tameng tubuh di atasmu untuk berhadapan dengan tanah bebatuan yang sedang menunggumu di bawah sana._

_**BRUK! BRAA—K!**_

"AKH_!" jeritmu kesakitan diikuti dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutmu saat tubuhmu terhempas tak berdaya di atas tanah bebatuan yang keras itu. Namun rasa sakit yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhmu tidak lah penting untukmu saat ini. Hal yang terpenting adalah, tubuh gadis yang kau peluk dengan begitu erat di atas tubuhmu itu tidak lah terluka. "Hi-Hinata..."_

_Kau berusaha bangkit dengan bekal rasa sakit dan kecemasan pada gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas dadamu. Tapi karena hantaman punggungmu dengan tanah bebatuan yang keras dari jarak yang cukup tinggi dari permukaan, hal itu sudah lah cukup membuat setengah dari tubuhmu mati rasa. Kau merutuk dirimu sendiri. Sungguh, kau begitu berharap bisa memandang manik lavender dan senyuman lembutnya barang sekali._

"_Na-Naruto-_kun_..." _

_Suara yang menyerupai bisikan itu kini tertangkap oleh gendang telingamu. Sontak, mata yang awalnya terpejam kembali memamerkan sepasang manik safir dan langsung menangkap sesosok gadis bersurai indigo yang tersenyum lembut di hadapanmu. Kau terkejut. _

"_Hi-Hinata? A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyamu terbata sembari menatap manik lavender-nya dengan pandangan cemas._

"_Se-seperti yang Naruto-_kun_ lihat, a-aku baik-baik saja, Na-Naruto-_kun_..." _

"Ah_, ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan luka tusukan di perutmu itu, Hinata? Apa terasa sakit?" Raut cemas masih tak bisa kau sembunyikan dari wajahmu, kau masih menatap manik lavender-nya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat ini. Kau tak bisa bangkit, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang terbaring lemas di atas dada bidangmu itu. _

"_Na-Naruto-_kun_... ja-jangan pikirkan lukaku. Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya, a-apa Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" _

_Seperti tak mau kalah darimu, tatapan Hinata pun kini tak kalah cemas dari tatapanmu. Sepasang manik safirmu tak juga lelah memandang manik lavender itu. Bahasa mata pun kembali tercipta di antara kau dan Hinata._

_Dengan rona merah yang bertambah matang seiring tatapan yang kian membuahkan arti, akhirnya Hinata memutus kontak mata denganmu, kemudian berusaha mencari objek lain dengan melempar pandangan ke sekitar dalam posisi yang masih seperti sedia kala. _

"A-ah_, Na-Naruto-_kun_... i-ini di mana... _ukh_!" _

_**BRUK**_

_Hinata kembali terjatuh pada dada bidangmu saat ia mencoba bangkit. Kini, tak ada se-inci jarak pun yang memisahkan antara tubuhmu dan gadis yang terkapar lemah di atasmu. _

"_Su-sudahlah, Hinata, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berdiri ka-kalau kau tak bisa," ucapmu lemas._

"_Ta-tapi, Naruto-_kun_... _e-etto_, ka-kalau aku terus dalam posisi seperti ini... m-mungkin luka tusukan di perutku akan... _u-ukh_... dan Naruto-_kun_ ju-juga akan terbebani oleh tubuhku..." _

_Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kau tidak merasa terbebani sedikit pun dengan Hinata yang menindih tubuhmu. Tapi kalau kau tetap membiarkan Hinata dalam posisi tengkurap dengan luka tusukan pada perutnya, luka itu bisa semakin parah, dan resiko kesembuhan pun akan jauh untuk dijangkau. Apalagi, baru kau sadar, ternyata kau dan Hinata terpental begitu jauh dari medan perang. Dan dengan _chakra_ yang kian menipis, ninja lain pun pasti akan sangat susah menemukan posisimu dan Hinata sekarang. _

"_Co-cobalah untuk bangun, Hinata...," perintahmu kemudian sembari mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhmu untuk membantu gadis di hadapanmu bangkit. Tak ada yang sia-sia pada akhirnya, beban kuadrat pada tubuhmu kini telah sirna karena Hinata berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sampingmu. "Sekarang, tolong bantu aku bangun, Hi-Hinata... _akh_!"_

_**BRAK**_

"_Ku-kumohon, Naruto-_kun_... tolong tetap dalam posisi seperti ini. Se-sepertinya luka di punggung Naruto-_kun_ sangat parah... ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_... i-ini semua salahku..."_

_Raut cemas dan bersalah pun kini kau temukan pada wajah _ayu_-nya. Gadis di hadapanmu tak berani lagi menatap kedua iris matamu, ia tertunduk—berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang kini telah tertangkap oleh manik safirmu. _

_Tanganmu kini terangkat dengan lemahnya, kau berusaha menggapai pipi mulusnya yang bersimbah air mata. Sekali lagi, senyum hangat pun kau sertakan saat tangan berkulit karamelmu menyentuh bagian kulitnya. Manik lavender itu pun membulat sempurna, diikuti rona merah yang kian membara._

"_Na-Naruto-_kun_..."_

"_Jangan menangis, Hinata. Kau... sama sekali tidak salah, sudah sepantasnya aku melindungimu, _kan_?" ucapmu tulus yang berhasil membuat Hinata terjerumus. Tak lupa, kau usap air mata itu yang semakin deras bagaikan arus._

"_Ta-tapi, Naruto-_kun_... gara-gara aku, Naruto-_kun_ jadi begini. Da-dan sepertinya, _chakra_ Naruto-kun jadi terkuras habis—"_

_**PIK**_

_Jari telunjukmu kini menempel manis pada bibir merah muda yang tipis, berhasil menutup akses suara yang akan keluar pada saat itu."_Psst_... _it's my turn to protect you_, Hinata. Jadi... kau tak perlu merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ta-tak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, _kok_," ucapmu mencoba menenangkannya dengan rasa sakit yang berusaha kau tahan. "Dan seharusnya... aku yang mencemaskanmu, Hinata. Apa... a-apa luka tusukan pada perut—_uhuk, uhuk... akh_!"_

"_Da-darah? ...Naruto-_kun_...!"_

_Matamu membulat seketika saat darah kental merah kau keluarkan dari mulutmu. Tak heran jika hal itu terjadi padamu, benturan yang sangat keras pada punggungmu memang menyebabkan beberapa organ dalam tubuhmu rusak. Prasangka buruk pun kini telah berkeliaran liar dalam otakmu. Bayangan kematian pun telah jelas menunggumu seiring rasa sesak di dadamu yang kini datang menghampirimu. Kau mungkin akan mati di sini—mati tanpa menghentikan perang yang memuakkan ini._

"_Tu-tunggulah di sini sebentar, Naruto-_kun_... _u-ukh_... a-aku akan mencari bantuan untukmu—"_

_**GREP**_

"_Percuma, Hinata...," lirihmu sembari menahan pergelangan tangannya yang siap beranjak pergi dari sisimu. "Tolong... tolong tetaplah di sini bersamaku, Hinata...," pintamu pada gadis yang masih cukup keras kepala untuk beranjak dari sisimu. " Kumohon... temani aku untuk beberapa menit ke depan saja..."_

"_Ta-tapi, Naruto-_kun_... jika aku tidak mencari bala bantuan, Naruto-_kun_ pa-pasti... _hiks_... Naruto-_kun_... ke-kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini, _hiks_, u-untukku... _hiks_..."_

_Kau pandangi wajahnya yang berurai air mata dengan begitu lembutnya, hatimu selalu saja menjadi perih saat melihat air mata yang mengalir kian deras itu melewati pipi mulusnya."Ma-maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Hinata?"_

"_..._hiks_... Na-Naruto-_kun_?"_

_Kembali kau gapai pipi putih itu lalu menyeka air matanya dengan kelembutan tiada tara. Senyum lemah pun kini kau ukir pada bibirmu. "Tolong, jangan perlihatkan air mata itu lagi padaku, Hinata... kumohon..."_

_Kini kau mengelus pipi putihnya yang halus. Kau pun melemparkan senyum hangatmu padanya, berusaha untuk tak membuat Hinata menitikkan air matanya kembali. Sungguh, sebenarnya kau begitu ingin menjatuhkan air matamu yang sudah bersiap di pelupuk, namun, kau tak ingin membuat Hinata bertambah sedih akan tangisanmu yang tak berguna itu. _

_Saat ini, kau harus bisa membuatnya tegar, kau tak boleh membuatnya bersedih akan kepergianmu yang tinggal menghitung menit. Tanganmu yang kian melemah pada pipi Hinata pun membuatmu semakin yakin kalau kau benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya. Untuk Selamanya. _

"_Tetaplah di sini bersamaku, Hinata. Sebentar saja. Waktuku... sudah tak lama lagi...," ucapmu lemah seraya mengukir senyum tulusmu. _

_Sudah tak bisa lagi untuk Hinata menahan air matanya lebih lama. Digapainya tanganmu yang bertengger pada pipi mulusnya yang bersimbah air mata. Kehangatan genggaman tangan seseorang pun kini kau rasakan, begitu erat dan hangat, membuatmu merasakan kenyamanan yang takkan pernah bisa kau lupakan. _

_Namun kenyamanan itu kini telah berubah menjadi keterkejutan yang tertera pada manik safirmu saat Hinata berusaha mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahmu dan miliknya. Hembusan nafas memburu yang semakin mendekat pun kian menembus kulitmu. Dan—_

_**CUP**_

_-satu kecupan singkat pun mendarat pada pipimu, menghasilkan rona merah yang kini terpapang jelas pada wajahmu dan gadis yang sedang menatapmu penuh arti saat ini. Kecupan singkat itu pun membuatmu berat untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi tetap saja, sebagaimanapun kau meronta, malaikat maut pasti tetap akan memaksamu untuk ikut bersama._

"_Ma-maafkan atas perbuatan tidak sopanku, Na-Naruto-_kun_. Aku... a-aku hanya..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya sesaat sebelum tatapan mata yang penuh arti itu kembali kau tangkap."Tapi... ta-tapi sebagai gantinya, a-aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu, Naruto-_kun_..."_

_Setelah kata-kata itu dilontarkan, tiba-tiba kau merasakan tangan mungil itu menekan dadamu. Tak begitu kuat memang, tapi hal itu sukses membangkitkan rasa terkejutmu. Seiring detik berlalu, kau pun menyadari sesuatu di balik tangan yang menempel manis pada dada bidangmu itu. Bagian tubuh yang semula mati rasa, sedikit demi sedikit kembali mempunyai daya. Tak salah lagi, Hinata berusaha menyembuhkan lukamu. Tapi satu hal yang membuatmu marah, keegoisan seorang Hinata kembali kau jumpai._

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata? Jangan bilang... jangan bilang kau berusaha menyembuhkan lukaku ini, _huh_?" bentakmu sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari dadamu. Tapi percuma saja, tekad kuat seorang Hinata tak akan bisa kau kalahkan begitu saja. "Hi-Hinata, aku mohon... kumohon jangan melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirimu seperti ini! Percuma saja kau berusaha menyembuhkan luka yang sudah sangat parah ini. Kau tak akan bisa. Jadi... tolong jangan sia-siakan _chakra_-mu untuk—"_

"_Aku tau aku memang tak sehebat Sakura-_san_. Aku tau aku hanyalah gadis lemah," potongnya dengan suara yang juga kian melemah._

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Cukup sudah, hentikan ini, Hinata! Aku tidak mau melihatmu terjerumus dalam—"_

"_Tapi kali ini... aku percaya pada diriku sendiri," potong kedua kalinya kemudian melempar senyum termanisnya ke arahmu. Raut wajah yang semakin pucat pun kini tertangkap oleh manik safirmu. Iris lavender yang kau tatap juga kian meredup seiring tekanan pada dada bidangmu yang kian melemah. Namun berlawanan dengan semua itu, kekuatan dalam tubuhmu kini kembali kau dapatkan. "...a-aku percaya pada diriku sendiri... yang kali ini bisa menyelamatkan Naruto-_kun_. Ka-karena... aku rela mati... aku rela mati untuk melindungimu... Naruto-_kun_..."_

_**BRUK**_

_Gerakan kilatmu sukses mencegah Hinata untuk tidak limbung ke tanah dengan _chakra_ yang sudah tak tersisa lagi pada tubuhnya. Kekuatanmu yang sebelumnya hilang total kini kembali kau dapatkan seutuhnya. Namun sebagai gantinya, sinar kehidupan pada wajah gadis yang tersenyum lemah dalam pelukanmu itu kian melenyap seiring detik berlalu. _

"_A-aku... sebenarnya aku menyembuhkan luka Na-Naruto-_kun_ dengan jurus penyembuh rahasia da-dari _clan_ Hyuuga—_uhuk_—ma-maka dari itu... kekuatan Na-Naruto-_kun_ bisa kembali dengan cepat. Ju-jurus ini diajarkan oleh mendiang Ibu se-sebelum beliau meninggal—_uhuk_—ta-tapi..."_

"_Cukup, Hinata! Kau tak boleh berbicara lebih dari ini atau keadaanmu akan memburuk. Aku akan mencari bala bantuan untukmu. Jadi tolong... jangan berbicara selagi aku berusaha mencari ban—"_

"_Tak perlu, Naruto-_kun_... ka-karena percuma saja, _chakra_-ku juga sudah tak tersisa lagi, da-dan aku akan tetap mati setelah ini."_

_Kau begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan terakhirnya. Tak bisa kau cegah, jantungmu kini berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "A-pa yang kau bicarakan? Ma-mati? Haha, jangan membohongiku, Hinata! Percayalah padaku, kau akan—"_

"_Mati," selanya dengan intonasi lemah yang sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang akan kau ucapkan. "Itu memang benar, Naruto-_kun_... a-aku memang akan mati sebentar lagi—_uhuuk_—ka-karena, jurus rahasia _clan_ Hyuuga ini... se-sebenarnya adalah jurus terlarang."_

_Matamu sukses membulat sempurna. Badanmu kini lemas seketika. Kau berusaha untuk tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kau dengar, tapi dengan melihat wajah gadis di hadapanmu yang kian memucat, kau kini menjadi bungkam._

"_Jurus ini... adalah jurus yang sangat spesial. Ji-jika seseorang disembuhkan dengan jurus ini—_uhuk_—wa-walau orang itu sekarat pun... jurus ini pasti akan bisa menyembuhkan semua luka yang ada di tubuh orang itu, sa-sama seperti luka dalam yang telah lenyap di tubuh—_uhuk_—Na-Naruto-kun sekarang...," tuturnya lemah. "Na-namun setiap jurus pasti ada resikonya, terlebih... i-ini adalah salah satu jurus terlarang. Y-ya, resikonya adalah mati—_uhuk_—na-namun... mendiang ibu tetap mengajarkannya padaku ta-tanpa sepengetahuan ayah," lanjutnya._

_Bibirmu kini terasa kaku, kau sama sekali tak mampu membalas ucapan Hinata saat itu. Emosimu pun kini berkecamuk, kau tak habis pikir terhadap semua hal yang telah gadis itu lakukan padamu. Kini kau berkaca-kaca, memandang wajahnya yang begitu pucat sembari menggengganm erat tangan yang dingin itu. _

"_Entah kenapa... sebelum ibu meninggal, i-ibu bilang padaku ka-kalau suatu saat aku pasti akan membutuhkan jurus terlarang yang sepesal ini—_uhuk_—ta-tapi... sekarang aku mengerti itu semua," ucapnya sembari mengulas senyum pada wajah pucatnya. "Jadi, tolong... lindungi dunia ini, Naruto-_kun_... a-aku tau Naruto-_kun_ pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku percaya padamu..."_

"_Ta-tapi... kenapa kau sampai rela berkorban... demi aku? Kenapa sampai sejauh ini? Kenapa, Hinata?" tanyamu dengan parau. Bulir air matamu pun kini telah jatuh mengenai wajah pucatnya. Genggaman tangamu semakin erat pada tangan dinginnya, kau sebenarnya tak rela jika Hinata pergi meninggalkanmu. Terlebih untuk selamanya. _

"_Demi Naruto-_kun_... aku... aku rela mati sekalipun... ka-karena Naruto-_kun_... adalah orang yang spesial untukku."_

_._

Akhirnya kau bisa memijakkan kaki pada _apartement _kecilmu kembali setelah memberi sejuta alasan kepada sang _Godaime Hokage_ untuk bersedia melepaskanmu dari penjara yang berbau obat memuakkan itu. Walau pada awalnya sang_ Hokage_ menolak dengan tegas, namun tetap saja, kau berhasil memenangkan perdebatan sengit itu.

Kau tapakkan kakimu menuju balkon _apartement_ dengan langkah gontai. Sungguh, betapa ridunya kau kepada sang raja malam yang di kelilingi oleh taburan bintang pada langit malam itu. Wajahmu kini kau dongakkan untuk menyapa para penghuni langit malam di atas sana. Semilir angin juga tak lupa hadir menemanimu.

Dinginnya malam yang semakin larut tak juga kau hiraukan, kini kau malah semakin terlarut dalam godaan hembusan angin yang kian membuat badanmu menggigil. Kau sembunyikan manik safirmu di balik kelopak itu, berusaha bernostalgia dengan masa lalu. Walau pun hal itu membuatmu terluka, namun kau tetap tak ingin menghapus kenangan saat itu. Perasaan gembira dan sedih pun kini bercampur menjadi satu dalam benakmu.

**SRI—NG**

Tiba-tiba seekor benda langit berwarna putih yang bergerak dengan cepat mencuri perhatianmu. Ya, tak salah lagi, benda langit itu adalah bintang jatuh. Di saat yang bersamaan, kau teringat akan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa, jika kau melihat bintang jatuh dan membuat suatu permohonan, _Kami-sama_ pasti akan mengabulkan permohonanmu cepat atau lambat.

Pada awalnya kau memang tak percaya dengan omong kosong itu. Namun seiring manik safirmu mengikuti gerak laju sang bintang, perlahan kau memejamkan matamu dan segera menulis permohonan di hatimu. _Ah_, apa yang kau lakukan barusan hanya lah iseng belaka, _Kami-sama_ pasti tak akan mengabulkan permohonanmu yang sangat tak masuk akal itu.

Namun, ternyata kau salah besar. Keraguan itu kini telah berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat kau membalikkan badanmu. Kau terpaku di tempat dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ya, hal yang mustahil itu kini benar-benar muncul di hadapanmu.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Kau terkejut. Manik safirmu membulat bagaikan bola. Bibirmu sedikit terbuka namun tak meloloskan suara. Jantungmu pun berdetak lebih cepat bagaikan bom waktu yang siap meledak. Hati dan pikiranmu kini saling beradu percaya tak percaya terhadap sesuatu yang kau anggap mustahil sesaat lalu.

"_A-anata wa_...?" tanyamu dengan nada lemah, berusaha memastikan sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapanmu itu bukanlah ilusi belaka.

"Aku... sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-_kun_..."

Suara itu begitu nyata, ternyata itu bukanlah ilusi semata. Kini kau berjalan mendekati sosoknya dengan langkah pelan dan berkaca-kaca. Kau sebenarnya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang muncul di hadapanmu begitu saja. Namun disebabkan dengan kerinduan yang tiada tara, dengan sekali gerakan, kau langsung memeluk tubuh yang berdiri di hadapanmu dengan begitu eratnya. Tak salah lagi, ini memang Hinata. Kehangatan pelukan ini telah menjawab semua.

"Hinata, a-aku... aku tak menyangka bahwa _Kami-sama_ akan mempertemukan kita kembali. A-ku... begitu merindukanmu, Hinata... sungguh, aku merindukanmu..."

Pelukanmu pada tubuh Hinata kini semakin erat. Rasa rindumu padanya kini tersampaikan lah sudah. Namun tetap saja, sebuah pertanyaan kini terus melayang-layang di pikiranmu. Kini kau lepaskan pelukanmu kemudian menatap dalam sepasang manik lavender yang begitu kau rindukan itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, Hinata? Bukankah kau...?" tanyamu dengan keraguan.

"Ini memang aku, Naruto-_kun_...," jawabnya dengan lembut khas seorang gadis yang selama ini kau rindukan. "Bintang itu menyampaikan permohonanmu untukku di alam sana."

Ternyata cerita yang kau anggap omong kosong itu memang benar adanya. Bintang jatuh itu memang pengabul permohonan. Ya, kau memang memohon untuk bisa berjumpa dengan Hinata walau hanya sekali. Kini, wajah yang akhir-akhir ini memancarkan raut suram telah terisi lagi dengan kecerahan. Kau tersenyum—senyum lebar yang sempat pudar itu kembali kau pamerkan.

"Aku bahagia melihat senyummu kembali, Naruto-_kun_...," tuturnya lembut sembari melemparkan senyum manis yang sudah lama tak kau jumpai. "_Uhm_... apa Naruto-_kun_ tidak kedinginan di sini? Udara malam tidak baik, _lho_, untuk kesehatan Naruto-_kun_...," lanjutnya kemudian menggandeng tanganmu untuk masuk ke dalam _apartement_.

"_A-ah_... i-iya!" jawabmu gugup saat Hinata menutup pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamarmu. Walaupun kegembiaraan sedang berpihak padamu saat ini, namun tetap saja, rasa penasaran pada hatimu tetap tak bisa kau hiraukan begitu saja. "Hi-Hinata..."

Yang dipanggil namanya pun kini berbalik menghadapmu. Bukannya kau tak percaya dengan keberadaan sosok gadis yang sedang berdiri menatapmu itu, kau malah begitu yakin kalau sosok itu bukanlah ilusi. Namun, kau hanya kurang puas atas jawaban yang sesaat lalu diberikan Hinata padamu.

Tak buang-buang waktu, kau segera mengeliminasi jarak sembari memandang lavender-nya lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari jawaban yang benar-benar akurat atas kemunculannya yang sejauh ini masih membuatmu penasaran berat.

"A-aku tau apa yang akan Naruto-_kun_ katakan padaku," ucapnya mendahuluimu yang membuat kau berhenti di tempat. "Kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba ini... mungkin memang membuat Naruto-_kun_ terkejut dan penasaran, bukankah begitu? Tapi, sebenarnya pertemuan ini... atas permintaanku. A-aku berbohong soal bintang jatuh itu."

Pertemuan atas permintaan Hinata? Berbohong tentang bintang jatuh? Apa maksudnya itu semua? Kau masih belum puas dengan jawaban itu. Kini kau malah semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya... permohonan akan bintang jatuh itu hanyalah mitos belaka. Namun, berkat Naruto-_kun_ yang membuat permohonan itu... _Kami-sama_ jadi mengizinkanku bertemu dengan Naruto-_kun_ kembali," ucapnya kemudian terdiam sesaat. "Akulah... yang terus memohon kepada _Kami-sama_ supaya bisa mengunjungi Naruto-_kun_. Pada awalnya, _Kami-sama_ memang tak mengijinkanku untuk muncul di hadapan Naruto-_kun_, tapi... saat Naruto-_kun_ meminta hal yang sama, entah kenapa, _Kami-sama_ jadi mengizinkanku," lanjutnya dengan menatap manik safirmu lekat.

Kebisuan masih berpihak padamu saat ini. Jujur, kau tak tau bagaimana harus membalas ucapan Hinata kali ini.

"Di alam sana... aku terus gelisah dan sedih," ujarnya sembari meneruskan langkahmu untuk lebih mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. "Walaupun aku sudah tak berada di dunia ini lagi, namun dari alam sana... aku masih bisa melihat aktivitas di dunia ini, Naruto-_kun_..."

Kini Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapanmu. Kau pun mulai paham dengan apa yang coba Hinata sampaikan padamu melalui sorot matanya yang sayu. Tanganmu terangkat menggapai pipinya, kelembutan pada kulit pucatnya kini kembali kau rasakan. Rasa bersalah kini pun akhirnya datang ke padamu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Sungguh, aku menyesal...," ucapmu dengan tatapan bersalah yang tak bisa kau sembunyikan. Mendadak kau teringat akan ucapan sang _Godaime Hokage_ kala itu. Ternyata memang benar, tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini (tepatnya setelah perang berhasil kau menangkan) yang begitu pemurung telah membuat Hinata sedih di alam sana. Begitu bodohnya kau sehingga tak menyadari semua itu.

"Apa... apa Naruto-_kun_ tau kenapa saat itu... aku begitu keras kepalanya ingin mengorbankan nyawaku untuk Naruto-_kun_...?" tanyanya yang berhasil membuatmu memiringkan kepala. "Itu karena... selain Naruto-_kun_ merupakan orang yang begitu spesial dan berharga untukku, aku... aku juga sangat ingin melihat Naruto-_kun_ menggapai semua mimpi yang sejak kecil Naruto-_kun_ idam-idamkan," lanjutnya kini sembari meremas tanganmu yang bertengger manis pada pipinya. "Aku ingin... melihat Naruto-_kun_ menjadi _Hokage_, bukannya terus menyesali hal yang tak seharusnya disesali."

"Hi-Hinata..."

"Aku begitu senang melihat Naruto-_kun_ berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara dari alam sana. Namun, sikap Naruto-_kun_ yang lantas berubah setelah perang... itu benar-benar membuatku sedih," tuturnya dengan lemah. "Naruto-_kun_ tak seharusnya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Pengorbananku hanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika Naruto-_kun_ terus begini," lanjutnya seraya mengulas senyum manis yang hanya ditujukkan padamu.

Air matamu kini telah sukses jatuh mengenai permukaan lantai yang dingin itu. Segala kerinduan yang telah kau pendam selama ini tersalurkan lah sudah lewat satu pelukan yang hangat itu. Pelukanmu kian erat seiring menit berganti, kau tak sanggup lagi jika harus kehilangan Hinata kembali. Namun takdir tetap lah takdir. Sebagaimanapun kau melawan takdir yang telah menanti di depan, kau tetap akan kalah.

Dengan berat hati, kau melepaskan pelukanmu pada tubuh Hinata, kemudian kau tatap lekat manik lavendernya.

"Apa... sebentar lagi kau akan pergi, Hinata...?" tanyamu dengan jantung yang telah berpacu bertambah cepat itu.

Hinata kembali mengulas senyum manisnya, tangannya kini mengelus lembut pipi berwarna karamelmu. "Tugasku di sini sudah selesai, Naruto-_kun_..."

"Ta-tapi... tak bisakah kau di sini sebentar lagi? Hanya sebentar... kumohon, temani aku sebentar saja...," pintamu dengan nada lemah sembari menggenggam erat tanganya.

Senyum yang lembut itu kembali tertangkap oleh manik safirmu. Genggaman tangan yang samakin erat pun semakin kau rasakan.

"Tanpa kau sadari, aku selalu ada di dekatmu, Naruto-_kun_...," ucapnya seraya menggerakkan tangannya menuju salah satu bagian tubuhmu. "Walaupun jasadku tak berada di dekatmu, namun jiwaku akan terus hidup di sini... di hatimu," lanjutnya sembari menekan bagian dadamu.

Kini kau berkaca-kaca saat manik safirmu memandang gadis yang kian memudar di hadapanmu. Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya, Hinata akan segera pergi meninggalkanmu sebentar lagi.

"Aku akan lenyap sebentar lagi. Maka dari itu, jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Naruto-_kun_. Ingatlah juga, aku akan selalu melihat dan mengawasimu dari sana," suara itu kian melemah seiring tubuh yang kian melenyap itu.

"_Aishiteru_, Naruto-_kun_..."

Kau berusaha menggapai tubuhnya sekali lagi, namun pecuma, Hinata sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanmu, dan hanya menyisakan dengungan suara berisi kata-kata terakhirnya yang kini tertangkap oleh gendang telingamu.

**TES**

"_Aishiteru mo_, Hinata..."

.

.

_Walaupun tak bisa bersama di dunia ini... namun percayalah, kita masih bisa bersama pada kehidupan setelah ini. Untuk Selamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_OWARI_

_**A/N:**_

_**Puah!**_** Akhirnya setelah berminggu-minggu **_**fanfict**_** ini selesai juga. *ngelap ingus***

_**So~**_** gimana, **_**nih**_**, **_**fanfict**_** NaruHina kedua Cho? Aneh, ya? **_**Tragedy**_**-nya nggak kerasa, ya? Judul **_**plus**__**summary**_**-nya nggak nyambung, ya?**

**Haduuh, maaf banget, **_**deh**_**, kalo cerita kedua Cho ini abal abis! Ini juga banyak perbaikan sebelum di-**_**publish**_**. Susah banget nentuin alurnya yang mobat-mabit. *ngelap ingus***

_**Well, **_**langsung saja, Cho tunggu, **_**lho**_**, ya, kritik dan sarannya dari **_**readers-san**_** yang sempet mampir sebentar. Cho akan sangat senang kalo **_**minna-san**_** udah baca terus ninggalin jejak di kolom **_**review**_**. :'3**

_**Don't. Be. A. Silent. Reader. Oke?!**_

_**Just. Leave. A. Review. To. Give. Cho. Motivator**_**. :D**

**Sankyuu,**

**-Cho**

**Jogja, 10 Juli 2013.**


End file.
